A Memory Night
by KataangFan4Ever22
Summary: When Katara brings Aang back on his 25 birthday from the bar, Aang has some tricks up his sleeve as well. No one under the age of 16 should read this. Definetly a lemon! Kataang.


" Now THAT'S what you call a drink for the night!" Aang said coming inside his enormous apartment with Katara's waist in his arms. Obviously, an environmentalist/judge/lawyer/president of large businesses would have a pretty decent suite; a bedroom with stairs in the room, containing a large circular bed, a fairly large kitchen, and a large bathroom.

" Yeah, and because of that drink of night, I'm going to have to stay here for the night and make sure you don't pull anything idiotic!" Katara responded, knowing she wasn't half as drunk as Aang. Who else had to drive him back home SAFELY?

" You know Katara, you're really pretty when you're angry" Aang replied with drunk/seductive tone. Even though he was beyond the drunk limit, Aang was right; Katara was looking gorgeous that day, considering she wanted to look best for Aang's 25 birthday. She wore a spaghetti strap, black dress that went below her knees just a bit. It was slanted and frilly at the end, and it shined in the light. She had the shadow eyeshadow, eye line, and eye mascara on. Hey soft, soft, smooth lips were calling to Aang, but he knew he shouldn't push it, but it wasn't going to be easy...

"Well, you're probably thirsty" Katara chuckled. She wasn't going to act like a mother on his birthday, but more as a fiance. "You and Sokka with your drinking contests. And of course, Toph has to join in as well." Aang snickered at the Toph comment.

" Typical Toph... But hey, we can always count on you and Suki to take care of us. " Katara smiled at his, while getting a water bottle out of his refrigerator.

" Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you had a great birthday"

" Hmmm you can always make it better" Aang muttered to himself.

" What was that honey?

" Ohh nothing" Katara handed him the water, and stared as he chugged the liquid down.

" Why don't you see what's on t.v" Aang suggested. He had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. And they had just entered in action.

" Good idea. Hmm... let's see what's on" Katara picked up the remote, and hit the POWER button, sitting on his leather sofa.. The GUIDE came up, but only one channel was available. No information was given about the channel, so Katara got a bit suspicious.

" Alright, you're a multi millionaire, and you only have one channel working?" She interrogated him. Aang reached for a bottle of champagne he snuck in his coat.

" You're not the only one with plans for my birthday" He walked over to the sofa, sitting next to her.

" Ohh I see. Let's see this channel you have here" Katara replied, looking at the bottle of champagne in Aang's hand. She switched to the 'unknown' channel. Right when she saw the channel, her eyes become as big as baseballs, and her mouth dropped all the way to the floor.

" Ohhh Aang!! I love you! " Katara exclaimed, embracing Aang. He smiled at his accomplishment of making her feeling this way.

Step 1: completed.

The movie clip was of Aang's and Katara's first kiss, in front of a large fountain Aang ordered of him and Katara dancing. That was one of the most happiest moments of her lifetime. Aang placed his left arm around her, settling it on her waist.

" And this is a toast, to my fiance, for giving me a wonderful birthday." He uncorked the bottle, and wine spilled everywhere. The couple laughed at their sticky selves, but cared less. Aang first took a sip, and gave the bottle to Katara.

" Well, I guess I have no worries about getting too drunk; I'm spending the night here" She grabbed the bottle, and chugged it down as if nothing else in the world mattered. She handed the empty bottle to Aang, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. Aang pulled out another bottle of wine from his coat, and handed it over to Katara. Without hesitation, she clutched the bottle and drank as much as her breath let her. Aang watched in satisfaction.

Step 2: completed.

"Whooo Aang! Now THAT's good wine! We should do something... something crazy!" Katara was now as drunk as Aang when he first entered the apartment.

" Well, I have a couple of ideas... but it might be a bit too crazy for you." Aang admitted.

" Mmmm dearest Aaaaannngg" She cupped her hands around his chin. " You know I'm up for annnyyythinggg you want to do. Especially on your birthday." She blew cold air all over Aang's neck and face. She stuck her tongue out and lick his lips, enjoying the little bits of tastes of wine that remained on his lip.

" Are you sure, because tonight...tonight we should make love. Two inexperienced lovebirds, no worries, no one coming to barge in, no interruptions, just me and you... " Aang was whispering, hopefully to keep her in her sexy mood. He enjoyed that rare mood. Much.

" You're right! Quick! While the moon is young! Hurry lets not waste time!" Katara grabbed Aang's hand and ran into his bedroom. She locked the door, turned the fan off, and put the heat on the hottest it could sustain; 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Aang turned the fan light off, but turned the two wall lights on dim, and the light just above the bed very dim.

" Quick! Get lotion or... oil... i heard it increases... the enjoyment" Katara's breath was already running out from the heat. Aang dashed toward his bathroom, and got both. The couple was moving as fast as they could, with their hearts pounding so loud, perhaps they could have heard each others. Aang ran back in the room, close of slipping partly because the lights were so dim, and partly because he was as excited as ever.

" Ohh Aang, I can't reach... the back of my... dress. Care to... help me out?" Aang knew she was lying, but was happy to help.

" Of course. Anything... for you" He walked over behind her. He placed his hand on her stomach, and slowly slid them up her body. He made sure he went extra slow when his fingers ran across her breasts. Underneath his palms, he felt her shiver, and he knew if wasn't because she was cold. He carefully untied the knot that kept her dress on. As the dress fell to the floor, Aang's eyes wandered around as if he just saw a unicorn fly past a rainbow. Katara's Victoria's Secrets thong and bra turned him on even more then he could handle.

Damn hormones he thought to himself. Returning some revenge, Aang blew cold air up her back, as his hands unbuckled the bra back. Still blowing, his hands slid the straps off the shoulders, he stared in glory at her newly exposed breasts.

" Mmm Katara. You are one gorgeous creature" Aang added the seductive purr as he reached for the right breast. Katara quickly grabbed his hand.

" Not yet. Once we're on the bed. " Her hands slid her thong down to the floor, and she turned around to show off her body. Aang's mouth drop, and his pupil installed many images in his brain, which he would remember for a loooong time. But Katara's teasing wasn't over yet. She moved closer toward Aang, turned so her back was touching his chest, placed both arms in front of her, and got low, spreading her legs apart. Sitting on the floor, she turned around so she was facing him, placed her hands on his legs, and slip then up. Her hands reached under his coat, and smoothly slid it off. But Aang couldn't take it anymore, he felt like he was going to explode. He quickly stripped his shirt and pants off. Katara chuckled, proud of herself making him react like this. Aang grabbed the oil, and poured it all over Katara. She spread it all around her body. All around. Aang followed her lead, and then grabbed the lotion. They repeated their actions, and just stared at each other for a moment. Both of their chests were rising up and down were fast, partially because they were nervous and excited, and partially becuase it was so damn hot in the room.

" Are you ready?" Aang modestly asked. Katara responded by planting a large, wet kiss on his mouth. Aang reacted to this fast, by grabbing her hair, and pulling he head closer to his. Katara felt a wet, squishy feeling against the topper part of her lip, requesting entrance. Katara parted her lips, and her tongue stoke Aang's tongue in a welcoming manner. Hearing Aang's moans, Katara's vagina was giving her an exciting bolt of energy, causing her to rock her hips towards his. Katara, herself let out a moan, causing Aang's hormones to go outrageous. He clutched her hair even harder, not caring about her pain, and pull her head back, which gave them both a second to breath. Inhale. Exhale. Jnhale. Exhale. That was enough for Aang. He pulled Katara's hair further back, giving him great entrance to her neck. First, he planted soft kisses on her neck, going up and down, up and down. The kisses became a bit more wet, and his tongue began tracing up and down on her neck. Hearing her moans and groans, and felt his penis growing between his legs. He opened his mouth, and bit down on Katara's neck.

"Aughhh...ughhhhhh...Aaaangggg...aughhhh... you're going to give...me a hickey! Auuuuuuughhhhhh!!!" Katara pushed Aang away as hard as she could, causing him to fall to the ground. She walked backwards, reaching the wall, and leaning on it, caressing the large bite mark Aang left her. Thankfully, there was no blood, so Sokka wouldn't find out what they were doing. She leaned against the wall, taking big, deep breaths. Aang on the floor followed her lead, large breaths, and sweat dripping down like puring rain. As he lifted his head to see if Katara was alright, he saw a pleasant sight that gave him a jolt in the penis. A jungle of dark brown hair in between her legs which was unexplored. Aang loved adventures. Katara saw his seductive look and knew what he was going to do. She was ready for it.

" Tonight, I will be INSIDE of you. And I will make you feel as pleasurably as you ever felt." Aang whispered against her neck. She took a deep breath, as she felt Aang's hang going down her spine. His hand was going lower, and lower, and lower... He began rubbing all around her upper thighs, finally reaching his destination. He took his index finger, and moved it around the wiry hair. He finally felt a moist area. He liked the feeling of it already. Feeling around for a hole, he could hear Katara giving out groans of pleasure. His index finger slid a bit in, as he found the hole.

"SSSSssss...OOooooo...Katara..." Aang began. His finger went further, and further. The moist feeling was giving his penis the jolt of energy again. Katara began clutching on Aang's shoulders, giving out small whimpers. But Aang wasn't done yet. He took his middle finger, and slid it next to the index finger. This finger was harder to slide in, Katara's vagina was tight. This was the first thing that had ever entered it. When his middle finger went in deeper then the index finger, yelled his name out.

" AAAAuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Aaangggggg!! Aughhh!!!!" He could tell is she was enjoying it or not, but he didn't care. He wasn't finished. And the rocking and shifting of her hip was one of the reasons that encouraged him to go on. His ring finger found the vagina entrance. There was barely any room, but he was determined to slip it inside. His finger began pushing in, but very slowly. He felt a jolt of pain in his shoulders, discovering Katara's nails digging deep inside of him.

"Ahhhahhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhh Aaannnngggg!!!! Pleaseee... enoughhh... aughhhh... i can't... take... anymore in me! Ughhhhh" Katara finally let out a clear juice all over his hands. Shocked by this, Aang ripped his hands out of her vagina. Katara, still in pain, limped to the bed, and lied down. Aang's curiosity was intense when he saw this liquid.

What could it be? He thought. He bent his head down to smell the intoxicating liquid. Oh boy, did it smell good. He stuck his tongue out, and licked his fingers as if it were chocolate. Boy, did it taste good. Aang was craving more of Katara's mysterious liquid. He turned to see her on his bed, breathing heavily. He walked over to her, but gave her time to recover. He still needed to explored her breasts later on. He lied next to her, moving one of his legs on top of hers. He began placing kisses on her, and sucked on some skin a lot more gently. He ran his tongue around neck, moving up to her mouth. Before kissing her, he thought he should give her a little bath. Shifting himself a bit more on top of her, Aang's tongue slide across her cheek, moving up to her forehead, down her nose, going over her lips, moving around the other cheek, and went back to her lips, for a long satisfying kiss. But they both turned hungry for more in the kiss. Constantly lifting their mouths up for air, their tongues were already plunged inside each other. Katara's hand began rubbing Aang's penis, and received a small groan from him. But Aang was always the leader type. He wasn't going to let her tease him. He brought his tongues out again, and moved down her neck. He kept moving down, skipping and leaving the breasts dry for later, down to her vagina. This was his new favorite girl part. He cheered inside of him, seeing the delicious juice still on her. He moved his head between Katara thighs, and looked up at her. Katara parted her legs wide, giving him much better access. He except the invitation with an empty stomach. Aang moved the hair aside, and looked at her folds of layers. He stuck his tongue out, and dipped in her vagina.

" Uhhh Aangggg. Oooo this... feels sooo goood... mmmm you're turning ... me... on..." Licking further and further, the salty tastes was the most pleasurable taste. When his tongue reached a sensitive part, Katara let out a large grown, and Aang's mouth was filled with this juice again. Getting a bit full, Aang lunged his tongue out of her vagina, and licked the bits of the liquid around of her mouth.

" Thank... you.." Katara said in a sweet tone.

" No problem" Aang modestly answered. The night was still young, and there was still more work to do. He moved straight on top of her, and planted a small kiss on her lips. Katara smiled back at him.

" I love you more then anything." He whispered to her.

" I love you too." She replied. He smile, and moved down to her breasts. They weren't as big as some other ladies, but they were still womanyly. Aang liked this part of her body as well. While his right hand was giving him support, he moved his left hand around her exposed breasts. First the left breast: it was so squishy, so soft. He loved the feeling of it as he squished it in his hand.

" Oh!" Katara whimpered. Aang knew breasts were a woman's sensitive spot. He needed to see how this part of her body tasted. He placed his mouth directly on her nipple, bit down, and began sucking.

" MmmMmmmmmmm" Aang loved the sounds Katara gave out. He repeated the same action with the left breast. Finally, the time had came.

" I'll be right back. " Aang excused himself. Katara took this time to recover. But her recovery was disturbed by a cry of pain from Aang. She soon saw him walking in, wearing a condom.

" Sorry. Haha, my penis is pretty big, pretty manly. But I guess that's not that great for you..." Aang smiled proudly. Katara just shot him a glare.

" O.K. Let's do this." Aang positioned himself directly above Katara. Katara hated to admit this to herself, but Aang's penis was pretty large.

" Are you ready?" Katara just replied with a nervous, but ready nodd. Aang moved his penis around a bit, attempting to find her vagina's hole again. Once he found it, he plunged his penis right in.

" OOOHHhhhhhh!!!" Katara screamed.Aang just left it there for a while, knowing Katara was probally going threw some pain. Once her breathing went smoother, he slid inside a bit more. To encourage him, Katara's hips moved forward.

"Get... inside...moreee" Once Aang had gone as deep as he could, he began moving in and out. Pumping faster and faster, plunging in, and lunging out. Pumping pumping. Plunge. Lunge. Moans. Groans.

Finally.

They'd entered heaven.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! UGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!UHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aang pulled out. They just lied there, feeling each others naked body, eventually falling asleep.

Step 3: completed.


End file.
